herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Player Gammer/PG Proposal: Kanan Jarrus
This proposal is about Kanan Jarrus. What is the Work? The work is about Kanan Jarruss one of the two deuteragonists of Star Wars Rebels. ''He is the captain of the ship Ghost, a VCX-100 light freighter and was also one of the few Jedi who survived both Order 66 and the ensuing Jedi Purge. Who is he? What has he done? Kanan, then-known as Caleb Dume, spent his early life on the planet Coruscant where he trained to one day become a Jedi Knight, later becoming the apprentice of Jedi Master Depa Billaba. He was only fourteen when the Galactic Empire was formed following the Execution of Order 66. Because he had yet to complete his Jedi training at the time, and his mentor was killed during the massacre, Kanan was left with little knowledge of the Force. Kanan then followed the instructions sent out by Obi-Wan Kenobi, who instructed all Jedi to go into hiding. Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors Kanan had the privilege of having had Jedi training in the past. While he had left the Jedi side of him behind, he still carried a lightsaber around with him. Additionally, Kanan also used a blaster, something not commonly used by Jedi. While Kanan was not the owner of the ''Ghost, he was still considered the leader of the rebels. In terms of personality, Kanan was very authoritative. As the leader of the rebels, he was typically the one issuing orders. On the other hand, Kanan was also very relaxed. However, his past has hardened Kanan in ways, and he has carried his share of regrets, including the guilt he felt in running while his master gave her life to protect him. In his final duel against the Inquisitor, when he thought he'd lost his apprentice Kanan gained some enlightenment that enabled him to not only defeat his enemy but gain some closure when he realized however afraid he might be, he only needs to remember that the Force is stronger and would guide him. When he had the Inquisitor at his mercy, Kanan chose to be the better man and spare him, and his words to the Inquisitor, that killing Ezra was a mistake, meant he had nothing left to fear, meaning he'd gained a greater focus to vanquish his foe. Admirable Standar The Clone Wars left Kanan with emotional scars, since his crew started working with Phoenix Squadron, and he has become uncomfortable with its military procedures, and desired to go back to the way they used to work, on their own, sticking it to the Empire and giving to the needy, something he deemed a noble cause. His emotional scars would flare again when the help Ahsoka sent him and his friends to recruit turned out to be Clone Troopers, Rex, Gregor, and Wolffe. Kanan didn't just hold clones in part for his master's death but because of how betrayed he felt, after all the battles the clones and Jedi fought together side-by-side and it took only a single order for them to turn against the warriors who'd led, protected and guided them. It was also because of how he was hunted and betrayed by the clones he had served with, soldiers he had considered his friends. Despite his animosity, Kanan's conscience disallowed him from leaving Rex and his brothers to die, even though trust continued to be an issue, as they bickered over what Ezra needed to learn as a Rebel. But when Rex was willing to sacrifice himself for the Rebels, Kanan came to his rescue and appeared to finally put his stigma against clones behind him when he gave Rex a salute of mutual respect. Final Venidict Yes, He is perfect to be qualified Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal